Kesalahan Kalian
by rasyalleva
Summary: Salah maka minus satu, kosong maka nol, dan benar maka plus empat. Tentang mengerjakan soal tes masuk universitas dan bagaimana menyelesaikannya.


**Kesalahan Kalian**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan: ... hanya pesan moral try out minggu lalu.**

* * *

"Untuk menganalisis data, suatu komputer memerlukan waktu 2 jam 55 menit. Jika komputer mulai menganalisis pada pukul 22:40 maka komputer akan selesai menganalisis pada pukul?"

Aomine mendongakkan kepala, kedua bola matanya melotot. "Sialan, Murasakibara, itu soal gampang banget. Tinggal ditambah doang, dan kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, soal tes masuknya bakal semudah itu. Pokoknya awas saja kalau kamu salah," tanpa memberi solusi pada seseorang yang duduk persis di depannya, ia kembali menundukkan kepala membaca soal yang ia hadapi sekarang. " _The best summary of the text is_? Hah, sumpah, ya, yang bikin soal siapa sih? Kurang ajar banget, bikin harus baca teksnya ulang astaga."

"Aomine, itu karma karena kamu tadi mengomeli Murasakibara. Zodiaknya dia tertinggi dan kamu terendah hari ini," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret tak tahu apa di kertas buram. Ia menatap pemuda berkulit gelap yang di samping kirinya. "Lagipula, kamu nggak berhak mengatai soalnya begitu, lebih baik kamu jawab saja biar nggak dapat minus satu."

"Berisik, Midorima. Baca teksnya sudah makan sepuluh menit sendiri, mending buang yang ini dan lanjutkan sajalah sisanya. Toh mending dapat nilai nol daripada aku sepuluh menit baca dan coba jawab _dan_ ternyata salah."

"Kamu kosongkan jawaban dan yang lain jawab _dan_ benar. Kamu nggak lolos," Midorima mulai berkata dengan tandas yang membuat Aomine sukses bungkam dan kembali terbenam dalam soal-soalnya lagi. Midorima melakukan hal yang sama. "Reaksi substitusi dari 1-klorobutana dengan ion metoksida menghasilkan senyawa ...?"

Kise mengacak rambutnya. "Apa sinonim dari geosinkronis? Hipotenusa? Heptahedron? Indolen? Insinuasi? Ini kenapa aku dapat paket yang soal Tes Potensi Akademiknya susah, sih? Kurokocchi, jawab, dong!"

"Aku cuma tahu kalau insinuasi itu artinya terang-terangan, Kise-kun. Kalau nggak salah, sih," Kuroko menjawab tanpa sedikit pun mengangkat kepalanya dari soal. "Apabila angka _marginal propensity to consume_ suatu negara 0,6 dan besar konsumsi minimumnya 120, maka?"

Setelah itu lama ada jeda, tak ada suara. Sampai satu-satunya orang yang belum memecahkan keheningan akhirnya terbesit pikiran untuk mulai mendominasi peran. Pemuda berambut merah itu menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap lima bocah yang sedang duduk melingkar di meja ruang tengah. Ia sendiri tak jauh dari situ, duduk di kursi putar, awalnya memilih untuk fokus pada layar komputer—namun lama-lama tak tahan juga.

"Hei, hei," celetuknya. "Tahu, nggak?"

Kelima kepala menoleh bersamaan. "Apa?" tukas mereka sengit. Belajar terus-menerus membuat mereka jadi sensitif.

Akashi mengangkat alis. Lalu menahan senyum. Geli juga rasanya mengajak mereka kumpul di rumahnya agar bersama-sama mengerjakan soal, namun ia sendiri tidak ikut belajar. "Kalian tuh kuajak belajar bareng biar mengerjakan soal yang sama. Satu matematika dasar, ya, semua matematika dasar. Kalau berbeda-beda kayak gitu, nggak ada bantu-membantu dong. Kayak petir."

Semua saling berpandangan. Lalu meneriaki bersamaan, kesal.

"Protes saja terus, mentang-mentang sudah dapat kampus!"

* * *

Eh, sialan. Dia malah dikatai. "Aomine, kamu lanjut sampai paket dua."

Yang dipanggil melotot.

"Kenapa cuma aku?!"

* * *

Di antara mereka semua, memang Akashi yang sudah dapat kampus. Sekarang sepuluh hari lagi menjelang tes masuk universitas, dan ia tak perlu bersusah-payah karena ternyata namanya terjaring di daftar anak-anak yang mendapatkan undangan masuk berdasarkan nilai rapor. Midorima lolos sampai seleksi sekolah, namun ternyata ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

Akashi sudah selesai mengoreksi pekerjaan mereka. Dengan membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas soal yang tadi dikerjakan kelima bocah itu di tangannya, ia menghampiri ruang tengah, memandangi mereka yang sedang meminum teh hangat yang tadi disediakan pelayannya. Aomine kesedakan ketika ia datang. Memangnya ia malaikat kematian atau apa?

"Kuroko," Akashi bergabung dalam lingkaran mereka, menegur seseorang yang satu-satunya mengambil paket Sosial Humaniora di sini. "Kamu mengerjakan delapan soal Geografi dan ternyata salah delapan."

"Sumpah, Tetsu?" Aomine membelalak. Kuroko memerah wajahnya.

"Aomine, kamu bagian Matematika Dasar salah semua. Dua paket."

"HAHAHAHA!" begitu tertawa, Kise mendapat jitakan dari Aomine. "HAHA—duh! Sakit, Aominecchi!"

"Waktuku nggak ditambah dan aku harus mengerjakan dua paket! Salahku?"

"Kise, kamu Biologi, Fisika, Kimia, mengerjakan masing-masing enam soal dan semuanya salah lima dari enam. Masing-masing."

"Sumpah, aku?" ini orangnya sendiri yang tidak percaya.

"Midorima, nilaimu minus di Tes Potensi Akademik dan Bahasa Inggris," setelah mengatakannya Akashi meletakkan tumpukan kertas soal di atas meja. Lalu menebarkan pandangan kepada bocah-bocahnya. "Ini tinggal sepuluh hari lagi tes masuk dan kalian belum siap apa-apa? Kalian tahu, salah kalian di mana?"

Semuanya bungkam.

* * *

Satu suara memecah keheningan. "Mmm. Akachin. Aku belum dikasih tahu nilainya berapa—"

"Nanti dulu."

Murasakibara menciut.

* * *

Semua berpandangan. Akashi dalam diam, membagikan soal-soal yang ia koreksi, semuanya penuh dengan tinta merah.

Aomine menerima hasil kerjanya, menelan ludah. Sempat-sempatnya Akashi menggarisbawahi bagian mana yang menjadi kalimat utama dalam paragraf yang ditanyakan. Kise mengangkat alis, karena Akashi selain melingkari opsi yang benar pada sinonim di Tes Potensi Akademik, juga menuliskan arti kata dari opsi-opsi yang lain. Midorima menelan ludah—Akashi bahkan membubuhkan apa rumus yang seharusnya ia pakai. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang lembar soalnya penuh dengan coret-coretan Ekonomi atau teori Sosiologi.

Murasakibara membolak-balikkan kertas miliknya. "Soal yang kujawab, pada bagian nomornya tidak kamu coret, Akachin?"

"Karena kamu mengosongi nomornya, jadi aku nggak menyalahkan itu," Akashi menjawab, "aku hanya secara sederhana menuliskan jawaban yang benar apa."

"Oh, benar juga," Murasakibara lanjut membalikkan halaman ke berikutnya. Dia memang mengosongi Matematika Dasar. Soal di Fisika pun tidak dia lirik sama sekali. "Kalau nggak kita jawab, nilainya nol, ya."

Midorima menoleh. "Jangan-jangan ..."

 _Kalian tahu, salah kalian di mana?_

Akashi tersenyum. Semua memandang pemuda berkacamata itu, yang mulai memandang soal di hadapannya dan melihat seberapa banyak nomor-nomor tercoret di sana. "Jangan-jangan itu yang kamu maksud, Akashi? Bahwa kalau kita nggak tahu jawabannya, sebaiknya langsung kita kosongi saja?"

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. "Kita semua sudah tahu kalau nomor salah maka minus satu, 'kan. Kalau kosong maka nol."

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang!" Aomine menganggukan kepala. "Iya, kita semua tahu itu, tapi kita terlalu terpaku dengan poin empat yang akan kita dapat kalau kita bisa jawab dengan benar. Lalu, kalau kita ketemu soal yang susah, bukannya langsung kita hindari, tapi kita malah berpikir _sayang dilewatkan, soalnya kalau ternyata nanti jawaban kita benar bagaimana?_ dan jadinya menghambat kita. Begitu, 'kan?"

"..."

Kise bertopang dagu. "Aominecchi tumben pinter."

"Kurang ajar!" ada hadiah jitakan di kepala.

"Aduh!"

Akashi menepukkan tangannya dua kali. Plok-plok. "Benar yang dibilang Aomine. Kalau kalian mau dengar saranku, apabila ada dua opsi yang benar-benar nggak tahu mau pilih yang mana, langsung kosongi saja."

"Kalau ternyata kita jawab dan benar bagaimana?"

"Itu namanya sok," Akashi menoleh dan Aomine langsung bungkam karena dikatai sok. "Jadi orang nggak usah sok pinter. Kalau kalian jawab dan ternyata salah? Minus satu." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengacungkan jari telunjuk sebagai penekanan saat mengatakan minus satu tadi. "Prinsip terpaku dengan _poin empat kalau jawab benar_ itu harus diubah. Ada lima opsi yang harus kita pilih, dan peluangnya cuma 20% untuk bisa memilih mana opsi yang benar."

Akashi sengaja membuat jeda, untuk menebarkan pandangan. Memang kalau ditotal dari semuanya, yang tertinggi tetaplah Midorima karena anak itu nyaris benar semua di Matematika Dasar. Tapi yang menyusul kemudian adalah Murasakibara. Di bagian Tes Kemampuan Dasar yang Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, paling-paling total nomor yang bocah besar itu kerjakan hanya enam. Tapi benar semua.

Akashi mulai mengeluarkan paket soal yang baru dan membagikannya. "Sekarang kerjakan soal ini, awas kalau berani bersuara."

Awas kalau berani bersuara. Semua menelan ludah. Menunggu Akashi menyetel alarm di atas meja, dan begitu mulai melakukan hitung mundur, semuanya mengerjakan. Akashi berdiri, tidak mau mengganggu—karena sekalipun setiap kali dimulai tes ia selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak bersuara, rasa-rasanya kali ini baru akan manjur.

Ia beranjak ke kursi beroda untuk bermain komputer lagi, hanya sekadar membuka-buka situs resmi universitasnya. Ditolehkannya kepala diam-diam ke arah teman-remannya sebelum lanjut beraktivitas. Semuanya sibuk mengerjakan. Akashi bisa melihat Midorima mulai mencoret-coret di kertas. Murasakibara yang mencermati bacaan. Kise pilih mengerjakan dari lembar paling belakang. Kuroko sibuk menghitung dengan bantuan jemarinya menggoreskan angka imajiner di udara.

Lagi, disunggingkannya senyum kecil, tertahan. Semangat, teman-teman—

"Akashi, aku sudah selesai!"

"Hah?! Aominecchi, cepat amat!"

"Memang. Aku baca semua soalnya dan nggak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, jadi bukannya lebih baik aku kosongi saja semua daripada dapat minus?"

"..."

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) ada kutipan yang saya anggap sebagai hikmah karena kenekatan saya: pilih opsi di sbmptn itu kayak bingung suatu makanan halal atau haram; kalau ragu, tinggalkan! x)**

 **(2) jadi ... pas try out kemarin, ada tiga nomor tes potensi akademik yang awalnya saya kosongi. bagian sinonim-sinonim itu. saya kan gengsi masa saya cuma jawab dua dari lima (...) akhirnya saya nekat jawab. eh trus ternyata saya tiga-tiganya salah /ngeng dan dari dua nomor yang saya bisa kerjain itu saya salah satu /ngeng(2) dan jadilah saya tpa bagian sinonim nilainya nol karena dapet plus empat karena bener satu tapi dapet minus empat karena salah empat /NGENG(3)**

 **(3) semangaaat minggu depan kita usbn! x")))**

 **(4) terima kasih sudah membaca /o**


End file.
